Let Me Express
by Divine In5anity
Summary: Imagine life without expression it would be nothing but fake smiles and cold eyes a life like that would truly be hell. you would never be able to be your self or show your true potential but many people seem to think it would be better that way there would be no pressure on them to strive but what's life without a challenge? but sometimes the challenge is in the expression itself


**HEY! this is my first Gaahina story so I hope you like it, ok**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto or any of the characters if I did I wouldn't know what do with it.**

* * *

**My Dream**

The theatre was dark, the cold air of December could still be felt even on the stage. The seats in the audience were empty, all except for 3 and these 3 seats were filled by the stiff figures and critical eyes of the examiners. The people who were to decide the outcome of this audition, the people who can open the gate to my dream.

A single spotlight fell on me, my breathing became heavy, I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and my mind became clouded with doubt, this is a once in a life time opportunity, what if I mess up? What if they think I was terrible and should never step foot on stage again? I would have to give up on my dream and disappoint all those who believed in me. I'll never be able to show my face again, they'd hate me for not being able to live up their expectations, for being so wea-

"Please tell us your name."

The voice cut sharp like a knife through my panicked thoughts, I raised my head to the direction the stern voice was coming from.

"Err... um… I-I'm Hinata…Hinata Hyuga" I inwardly winced at my stutter, I must have sounded like an idiot.

"Ok, now tell us why you want to be a part of the academy." One the examiners voices sounded around the theatre, I could feel the goose bumps forming on my arms.

I breathed in and tried to compose myself "I want to join this academy because…" I felt the setting in again, no I've got to do this it's now or never "… because I want to be able to show the world who I really am, I'm only me when I'm on stage and I want you to give you the chance to show you so please let me express" I filled my words with strength and determination.

They all looked at me with blank expressions until one of them finally broke the silence.

"And how to you plan to do that?"

"Through d-dance." I murmured.

"Well then would you like to show us?" one of the other examiners asked.

"That's what I've been waiting to here." I said shocking myself with my sudden burst of confidence. Well I guess this is the moment I've been waiting for, here goes nothing.

The music began to play and my body started moving freely as if I was floating, each note of the music just accentuated my fluid movement, I swayed syncopated in time with music the world around me began to just disappear, I felt at home for the first time in a long I felt as if I was somewhere I belonged, I felt so free I didn't even notice that the music slowly began to fade I just kept moving, couldn't stop I didn't want it to end, but I was came to a halt when I heard one of the examiners clear their throat loudly.

"Ahem, thank you Miss Hyuga that will be enough for today."

As I heard this my heart began to sink, I failed, my one chance and I failed. I managed to gather up my pride and look them in the eye, "thank you for your time today."

I slowly started to make my way of the stage, I'm probably going to spend the rest of my life wallowing in self-pity, my mind started spiralling into a pit darkness and depression until I heard the stern examiner again pulling out of my thoughts.

"we don't know why you seem so upset, were about to tell you that you passed the entrance exam and you can move into your dorm next week, be there on Sunday at 5 pm sharp, we're looking forward to having you."

I was stunned.

They actually said yes.

The tear began burning my eye I almost couldn't contain my excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, you won't regret this, I promise!" I almost yelled elated.

"Make sure it, now we will see you next Sunday" all the examiners smiled it was the first expression they had used throughout the audition. I thank them once again then walked out the theatre door with my head held high.

* * *

As the week went by nothing changed in my house they recognised my achievement but it was to be expected since my family don't really notice me at all, an completely invisible to them that's one of the reasons why I wanted to leave if I did well they might actually see me as more than just 'the disappointment of the Hyuga' but right now just want Sunday to get here faster because as of then I will officially be a student of The Konoha School of Expressive Arts and the first day of the rest of my life.

Roll on Sunday whatever challenges you have waiting for me I'll be ready, I'll do anything reach my dream.

* * *

**That's Chapter one over and done with.**

**review if you want I am open to constructive criticism just don't be too harsh :)**

**until next PEACE OUT! **


End file.
